


[PODFIC] Lonely Dragons

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] You Make Me Feel Like I'm Home Again [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: Bucky was sitting in the corner where the railing met the building, cross-legged and hunched and of course in the ridiculous moose hoodie plus a quilt around his shoulders. It was the quilt Tony had ordered with vintage Howling Commandos and SSR symbols all over it—score—but the overall effect of Bucky sitting alone and all bundled up like that was just tragic. And adorable. But mostly tragic."You look incredibly tragic out here all by yourself like this. Just saying." Tony decided he wasn't going to have to holler for help or call one of his suits, so he fully committed to stepping out onto the balcony. It was, as he'd surmised, fucking cold. Maybe less so if one was wrapped in an awesome quilt and a ridiculous moose hoodie, but still. Tony tightly folded his arms, wishing he'd had the foresight to grab a hoodie himself—or a quilt—instead of just coming out here in his Sisters of Mercy tee-shirt. "Really, you're like, a lost kitten. A lost kitten with antlers. You do know we can afford light and heat and stuff, right?"Podfic of Taste_is_Sweet's 'Lonely Dragons'.





	[PODFIC] Lonely Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lonely Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202856) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> wow tony stark is such a blast to voice! it even made editing this a lot of fun! also every time you guys leave a comment or a kudos i smile for days on end, i promise, so please do so! love as always to taste_is_sweet <3.

RUNTIME: 26:17

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F7wYIzD4tduGydXaMBAN7BiOnikb5cvu/view?usp=sharing) to listen!  
or [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-170710429/lonelydragons) to listen on soundcloud !


End file.
